On The Hill Across The Blue Lake
by G0LD1734
Summary: Piplup knew he had fallen hard for his partner, Gemma the Torchic who just happened to previously be a human. He figured it would be a happily ever after for the both of them but what he didn't realize is that Gemma may have fallen for someone else. Inspired by Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia Nostalgiashipping and one-sided Friendshipping Rated T for adult references


Main Idea: Piplup knew he had fallen hard for his partner, Gemma the Torchic who just happened to previously be a human. He figured it would be a happily ever after for the both of them but what he didn't realize is that Gemma may have fallen for someone else.

Pairings: Nostalgiashipping and one-sided Friendshipping (Technically Base120StartShipping and BirdStartShipping)

_Songfic inspired by the song Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia_

* * *

As I trudged through the mountain, I shielded the delicate dragon lily in my flippers. The flower's red petals were as radiant as the sun. The dungeon was really easy to navigate through since I had done it before with Gemma at my side.

I could see the final staircase that would lead to the lakefront of Fogbound Lake when a random Graveler attacked. I dodged with ease and noticed that the Rock/Ground type had lunged for the flower in my flipper. "This guy is just some thug," I snorted inwardly.

With a quick Bubblebeam, the Geodude was knocked out and I victoriously climbed the final steps. Since I knew Gemma would be waiting for me, I nervously smoothed back my feathers and swallowed down my fear. "Calm down, Piplup. It's only Gemma."

As I stepped into the final stage of the mountain, I suddenly heard voices. "It always makes me happy to see you, Uxie*****." I recognized the sugary sweet voice of Celebi. I wondered why the pink legendary fairy was with Uxie but I continued to eavesdrop.

"I enjoy your visits as well, my lady." Embarrassed giggling rang out and Celebi said,"No need for the formalities, Uxie! You can just call me Celebi." I heard the sound of force and protests from both Psychic legendary beings. I wanted to see what was going on but then I heard the voice that made Butterfree erupt into my stomach.

"Get a room, you two. And I'm being the aunt of your children." I heard the Grass/Psychic type cry,"Gemma! You're embarrassing me!" A chuckle sounded and a male voice said,"Stop it, Gemma. Let them take their time."

I felt a brief pang of annoyance when I heard Grovyle's voice. Why was he there? I told Gemma to meet me there alone. Before I could leap out of my hiding spot dramatically, Uxie gave a short laugh and stated,"Celebi, we best be going now. Azelf and Mespirit are waiting for us. Grovyle, Gemma. It has been nice seeing you again."

Celebi chirped,"Okay, sweetie! Goodbye, my dear Grovyle. And congratulations again on evolving, Gemma." I cocked my head and thought,"Gemma evolved into Combusken? How come I wasn't aware of this?" Then Celebi laughed,"And I'm expecting to see baby Treecko and Torchic calling me Auntie Celebi, Gemma!"

Gemma indignantly squawked,"Hey! Not funny, Celebi!" The pink fairy giggled and squeaked another farewell. I heard the distorting sound of a portal opening up and the two legendary beings' voices disappeared.

_Grovyle's POV_

My mouth was still wide open at the little tease that Celebi had said. Uxie and Celebi teleported away and I was left there standing with Gemma. The beautiful Combusken before me brushed a stray feather away and shyly said,"U-um.. Erm.. G-Grovyle?"

I numbly thought,"C-Celebi hinted.. Sex.. M-me and G-Gemma.." The Fire/Fighting type nudged me and worriedly asked,"Grovyle? Are you all right?" I tried opening my mouth to answer her but all that came out was,"Uh, gah."

She giggled softly and her face suddenly hardened. Her voice came out bitterly,"Celebi may have referenced sex but as if you want to do that with me." I felt as though a Pikachu had used Thunder Wave on me. I was utterly paralyzed in my place. I quickly asked,"Wait, what? What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

Gemma gave a snort and scoffed,"Seriously, Grovyle? Are you really that dense? You wouldn't want to do the nasty with me." This wasn't making any sense to me so I confusedly stammered,"Why not? N-Not that I want to do it b-but.. why do you say that?" She looked conflicted and burst,"Because I look like a freak now!"

Gemma hid her face with her large talons in an embarrassed manner and I asked slowly,"You think I don't like you anymore just because you evolved..?" The amber-colored bird nodded her head and remained hidden. "You're kidding, right? Gemma," I softly removed her talons from her face. "You're my best friend. Nothing will ever make me stop liking you."

"And Gemma, don't degrade yourself. You're beautiful just the way you are." Gemma blushed, which is no easy feat for a Fire type, and laughed,"You know what? You're right, Grovyle! I'm being too self-conscious. And anyway, when did I give a care about what I looked like?" I was unconsiously staring deep into her amber eyes and I murmured,"And that's what I love about you.."

I realized my slip up a second too late and Gemma stuttered in disbelief,"Y-You love m-me?" My inner instinct told me to bolt but my tongue betrayed me. "Ack, I-I meant- N-no. I'm going to be completely honest with you." I stepped forward, knowing it was too late to back down, and forced Gemma to look square into my yellow eyes.

"I.. I love you, Gemma. Always have and always will.." Gemma's eyes drifted down shyly and she asked timidly,"R-Really? Cause' I.. I love you too. I was just too afraid to say anything.." I grasped on of her hands and inquired,"But why? You're my best friend, you can tell me anything!" She sighed heavily and replied,"I know! It's just.. I was afraid of what Piplup would say about us."

I responded,"What would he say anyway? That it's unsuitable for a former human to love a Pokemon? But do you know what I'd do?" She timidly looked up at me and I continued,"I'd fight off crowds to be with you. I'd tell them that love is a special feeling and that I'm lucky to share it with you." Gemma opened her beak to argue but I instinctively leaned forward and silenced her with a kiss.

_Piplup's POV_

I watched in disbelief as Grovyle kissed Gemma.. _My_ Gemma.. I fell to my knees and tears started to well in my eyes. I tried to stop them but my attempts were in vain. The tears coursed down my face and I was shaking. That was when I noticed the darkness. I wasn't aware of the time and now the full moon shone brightly overhead.

The night sky was alive with stars but everything was blurred because of the tears in my eyes. The ground rumbled slightly and then a large plume of water erupted from Fogbound Lake. Steadily, the Volbeat and Illumise started to trickle in, their antennae giving off the hazy green and pink lights. The sight was as magnificent as ever but the magic was taken away by the aching in my heart.

I tearfully glanced at Grovyle and Gemma again only to find they were still wrapped up in their kiss. Grovyle's leafy hands had circled around Gemma's waist and Gemma had tossed her arms around Grovyle's neck. A sob escaped my beak and I realized I was clenching my flippers. I released my grip and the crushed dragon lily drifted to the ground, defeated.

The flower that I had gone through a perilous dungeon for... destroyed. I clenched my eyes again and pounded my closed flipper onto the ground, smashing the flower in the process. I couldn't believe it. Gemma.. _My_ Gemma.. Stolen away by Grovyle. My heart ached so much, I wanted to faint. That was when I felt strangely reinvigorated.

I didn't reopen my eyes as my head started to pound. I suffered a short moment when the pain trickled away. I shakily opened my eyes to see that my flippers had changed. I felt at my head and my flippers closed around a crown-like crest. I had evolved! But my victory was short-lived when I was reminded of the aching in my heart.

I stared up at the stars as though they would answer me. The twinkling stars reminded me of my father Empoleon's eyes from years ago. It was long before I had even found my Relic Fragment and I was a baby Piplup. I would sit in his lap and ask him about the future. And I still remember his words.

It was one day when I was outside with him, stargazing. My curiosity got the best of me and I childishly asked,"Papa, will I get to be strong like you? What will I be like when I'm older?" My father chuckled and responded in his reassuring deep voice,"Don't you worry, child. See," He pointed up at the stars above. "Arceus has your whole future planned out. You're destined for glory, child. And don't you ever forget that."

But now I wanted to scream up at the sky,"I never forgot your words, father! And look where I am now!" My world seemed to crumble apart when the death of my father was brought back up in my mind. I was out gathering berries with my father when a gang of Makuhita jumped us. Their leader, a Hariyama, challenged my father. And I clearly remember the battle.

We were backed up against a cliff and there was nowhere to run. I cowered behind my father since I was still very young. He bravely fought them all, knocking out every Makuhita. My father's back was turned and he was already injured. The Hariyama was creeping up behind him, an attack being prepared. I cried out,"Dad, watch out!" but I was too late.

The Fighting type grabbed my father with its huge mitts and lobbed him at the cliff's side. I recognized the attack as Vital Throw and my mind vaguely registered the though that my father was a part Steel type and that Vital Throw was a Fighting type. A part of the wall crumbled and I lost sight of my father when the wall collapsed on him.

I cried out and rushed forward to him. Luckily, the Hariyama slinked away and left us alone. Tears were pouring down my face as I forced each and every heavy boulder aside. It was after several minutes of frantic searching that I finally pushed aside the last boulder to reveal my father. His eyes were closed and I tiredly shook him.

"Dad.. You gotta get up.. We gotta go home.."

But my father never opened his eyes again. I cried over his body for what seemed like hours and by the time the last tear had dried up, the early sun was starting to poke up above the horizon. I couldn't get over my hatred for Hariyama. I chucked rocks into the forest, yelling crazily at any wild Pokemon that appeared. My eyes landed on another rock which had a strange white pattern on it.

I kept the rock, naming it my Relic Fragment. I carried it home and I kept it ever since. I never shared it with anyone, that is, I met Gemma. She reminded me so much of my father, I just had to share it. Her braveness picked up my spirits in times of trouble and I fell in love with her. I thought we were invincible and that we would have a happy ending together.

I thought it was going to be happily ever after for the both of us but I have never been so wrong.

* * *

*** **Don't ask me why I paired Celebi with Uxie. I just don't like Rendshipping. Sorry.

Author's Note: Sad story is sad. I just had to finish this little oneshot after having this great idea for it for like a month. Thank you for reading and reviews/favorites are much appreciated. aVaLen out!


End file.
